duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMR-08 Episode 2: Great Miracle
Great Miracle is the 8th DMR booster pack in the OCG. Details *This set features 64 cards, including: **2 Secret Rares **2 Victory Rares **5 Super Rares **5 Very Rares **15 Rares **15 Uncommons **20 Commons *Around every other box will contain a Victory Rare. *This set reintroduces the Dune Gecko race. *This set introduces Zenith evolution creatures which have the Super Infinite evolution Omega keyword to compliment their unusually high cost. *This set introduces more Darkness and Zero Guardians, which had been corrupted by Shangri-La in the background story of Episode 2. Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Super Infinite evolution Omega Alternate Artwork cards This set continues the Mode Change Card alternate art series, contributing the following cards: *Pepper, Golden Fighter *Prin, Reversal Princess *Moel, Love Attack *Silva, Golden Fighter *Kyumanomee, Support Guardian *Doll Finn, Burial Guardian *Onidotsuki, Hammer Rascal Contents *㊙1/㊙2 Ganjin, Messiah's Oracle *㊙2/㊙2 Mustang, Royal Destroyer *V1/V2 Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty" *V2/V2 Kiramaru, Great Miracle *S1/S5 Back to the Ore, Zenith of "Ten Tail" *S2/S5 Trueking Viola Sonata *S3/S5 Trueking Wagner *S4/S5 Truename Viva La Revolution *S5/S5 Onishura, Golden Twins *1/55 Iggy Specials, Climax of the "End" *2/55 Truename Tiger Legend *3/55 Truemechaking Thunderbird Re: *4/55 Royal Straight Flush Kaiser *5/55 Doyagaou *6/55 LOVE x HATE, Secret Cruelty *7/55 Tatebue Yahho, Holy Heaven Guardian *8/55 Rhapsody, Golden Fighter *9/55 Ranchun, Bulk Guardian *10/55 Script *11/55 Pepper, Golden Fighter *12/55 Aqua PTA *13/55 Dokuronbe, Regiment Guardian *14/55 Funk, Golden Fighter *15/55 Cut Cake, Evil Guidance of Heaven Descent *16/55 Clap, Golden Fighter *17/55 Truename Nidogiri Ragon *18/55 Big Pan Daddy *19/55 Handsome *20/55 Curry Giant *21/55 Prin, Reversal Princess *22/55 Megagyoron, Graveyard Guardian *23/55 Fuwatto *24/55 Gutche, Mystery Guardian *25/55 Heaven's Thunder *26/55 King Langley *27/55 Summer's Day Spiral *28/55 Usuwarai *29/55 Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian *30/55 Squid, Assassination Guardian *31/55 Moel, Love Attack *32/55 Missile Burst G *33/55 Kabayaki Giant *34/55 Silva, Golden Fighter *35/55 Pandakko Panda *36/55 Noumen *37/55 Kyumanomee, Support Guardian *38/55 Tattsume, Rednose Guardian *39/55 Quick Spark *40/55 Aqua Study *41/55 Insert Wing, Clothing Interceptor *42/55 Cyclone Clear, Clothing Cleaner *43/55 Eternal Brain *44/55 Scissor Hands, Shadow of Cutting *45/55 Ball Man *46/55 Doll Finn, Burial Guardian *47/55 Nyanko Hand of Hell *48/55 Dosukoi *49/55 Onidotsuki, Hammer Rascal *50/55 Ukka Lizard *51/55 Dash Repeat *52/55 Tatakai no Jingi *53/55 Nepenthes Assault *54/55 Large Gathering! Acorn Army *55/55 Pixie Life Cycles Gachinko Judge Creatures (A cycle of creatures that have an Gachinko Judge ability that is stopped when you lose or stop yourself. ) * — Truename Tiger Legend * — Aqua PTA * — Truename Viva La Revolution * — Royal Straight Flush Kaiser * — Curry Giant dmr8-2.jpg|link=Truename Tiger Legend dmr8-12.jpg|link=Aqua PTA dmr8-s4.jpg|link=Truename Viva La Revolution dmr8-4.jpg|link=Royal Straight Flush Kaiser dmr8-20.jpg|link=Curry Giant Golden Fighters (Each of these creatures are "Golden Fighters", a group of creatures dedicated to protecting Onimaru and Shuramaru in the background story) * — Rhapsody, Golden Fighter * — Pepper, Golden Fighter * — Funk, Golden Fighter * — Clap, Golden Fighter * — Silva, Golden Fighter dmr8-8.jpg|link=Rhapsody, Golden Fighter dmr8-11.jpg|link=Pepper, Golden Fighter dmr8-14.jpg|link=Funk, Golden Fighter dmr8-16.jpg|link=Clap, Golden Fighter dmr8-34.jpg|link=Silva, Golden Fighter Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs